polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Lee
Lee – generał wojsk Królestwa Myrthany i wybitny dowódca wojenny, bliski współpracownik obu królów Myrtany występujących w serii Gothic i ArcaniA. Po tym jak popadł w niełaskę u króla Rhobara II został wtrącony do koloni karnej, ale wiele lat później powrócił do poprzedniego stanowiska w armii. Jest charyzmatycznym przywódcą i bystrym strategiem, znanym z opisywanej w księgach bitwy o Varant. Mistrzowsko włada bronią dwuręczną. Występuje we wszystkich częściach serii Gothic, epizodycznie w grze ArcaniA i dodatku ArcaniA: Upadek Setariff. Lee jest jedną z kluczowych postaci podczas przygód Bezimiennego bohatera, który w każdej części może dołączyć do jego frakcji oraz pomóc mu zemścić się na królu dokonując królobójstwa wybijając do nogi dwór z Lee przy boku. Fikcyjna biografia Lee był dawniej jednym z najwybitniejszych generałów w królestwie Myrtany oraz prawą ręką króla Rhobara II. Jego największym sukcesem było pokonanie generała Lukkora, przywódcy Varantu, wywabiając go z pustyni na bagna, gdzie zwinni żołnierze Lee szybko poradzili sobie z ciężką piechotą Lukkora. Stał się jednym z pierwszych bohaterów Myrtany i to dzięki niemu Varant został dołączony do królestwa. Król wysoko cenił rady generała i liczył się z każdym jego zdaniem, co nie spodobało się szlachcie z dworu króla Rhobara II, którzy zazdrościli Lee jego pozycji. W celu pozbycia się przeszkody, wielmożni posłużyli się żoną króla – zamordowali ją, oskarżając o to generała Lee. Król Rhobar II nie miał wyjścia. Od śmierci uratowała Lee wieloletnia, przykładna służba – został on wtrącony do kolonii karnej. Tam poprzysiągł zemstę na tych, którzy zrujnowali mu życie. 'Gothic:' Gdy dawny generał trafił do kolonii, stał się przywódcą najemników z Nowego Obozu, w służbie magów wody. Jego doradcą i prawą ręką został Orik, chociaż Lee miał dobre kontakty także z Laresem, przywódcą szkodników. Jest bardzo szanowany wśród swoich ludzi i niemal wszyscy są wobec niego bardzo lojalni. Lee może przyjąć Bezimiennego w poczet najmeników, pokazać mu, jak zwiększyć siłę i zręczność oraz nauczyć walki bronią dwuręczną. Spotkać się i porozmawiać z nim może praktycznie każdy. Jeden z najemników w rozmowie z Bezimiennym mówi, że Lee umie zadbać o siebie, w przeciwieństwie do Gomeza. W czwartym rodziale opowiada bohaterowi historię o tym, jak trafił do kolonii i poprzysiągł zemstę na zdrajcach. Po zwierzeniu się przyjmuje bohatera do najemników i przydziela do grupy mającej za zadanie odbić Wolną Kopalnię. Po upadku bariery poprowadził swoich ludzi na przełęcz, wydostając ich z kolonii. 'Gothic: Sequel' W niewydanym nigdy dodatku do gry pierwszej części Gothica Lee miał być przywódcą frakcji zwaną Łowcami demonów. Jednak po zawieszeniu prac nad Gothic: Sequel, wątek ten całkowicie porzucono i nigdy nie próbowano reaktywować w innych częściach sagi. 'Gothic II oraz dodatek Noc Kruka:' On i jego ludzie stacjonują teraz na farmie Onara. Bronią farmerów przed strażą miejską, która rozkrada ich żywność i dobytek. Po upadku bariery statki przestały zaopatrywać wyspę, więc farmy na wyspie stały się jedynym źródłem wyżywienia miasta, a przez najemników miasto Khorinis jest całkowicie odcięte od pożywienia. W ten sposób Lee chce wprowadzić w życie swój plan. Jeśli paladyni w mieście zaczną głodować, chętniej wysłuchają propozycji ugody od Lee. On i jego ludzie mają zostać zwolnieni z wszelkich wyroków i mieć prawo powrotu na kontynent. Umowa ta trafia do lorda Hagena, lecz on jest w stanie ułaskawić tylko generała. Lee nie ma zamiaru zostawiać swoich ludzi, więc nie zgadza się na zaprzestanie konfliktu. Tutaj także zaczyna swoją zemstę, jego pierwszą ofiarą pada miejski sędzia, który wydał na niego wyrok. W piątym rozdziale Lee postanawia wyruszyć z Bezimiennym na dwór Irdorath, a podczas jego nieobecności na statku zostaje drugim dowódcą. Po pokonaniu smoka ożywieńca prosi bohatera o zabranie go na kontynent, gdzie chce ostatecznie zemścić się na królu. 'Gothic III:' Po dopłynięciu do Myrtany Lee schodzi ze statku i od razu rusza do Vengardu, by rozprawić się z królem. Powstrzymuje go jednak magiczna bariera. Wyrusza zatem na północ. W Gocie Gorn informuje bohatera, że Lee udał się do Nordmaru, aby zapolować na orków. Tam czeka na Bezimiennego, który odnajduje go w Klanie Ognia, na północy kraju barbarzyńców. Tam prosi bohatera o pomoc w dostaniu się do stolicy. Ten wręcza mu kamień teleportacji do świątyni w Vengardzie, a na miejscu rusza z Bezimiennym zabić króla. Z pomocą przyjaciela udaje mu się osiągnąć ten cel. Jego zemsta w końcu dobiegła końca. Lee zostaje przywódcą ludzi w Myrtanie i stara się odbudować dawne królestwo. Zamieszkuje w Vengardzie i tam pozostaje. 'Gothic III: Zmierzch bogów:' Myrtana została podzielona na cztery frakcje. Lee wciąż pozostający w Vengardzie zostaje teraz lordem i rządzi jedną z nich, jego wpływy obejmują wschodnią część Myrthany, czyli stolicę Vengard oraz wioskę Ardeę. Lee odbudowuje stolicę z ogromnych zniszczeń, mimo iż razem z Bezimiennym zabił dawnego króla, zyskuje sobie przychylność i posłuszeństwo zakonu Paladynów oraz magów ognia. Jego dawni znajomi – Gorn i Thorus – zaciekle ze sobą rywalizują. Grozi to wybuchem wojny, jednak generał nie ma zamiaru brać udziału w konflikcie i trzyma się od tego z dala, licząc, że w końcu wojna zmęczy ludzi i nastanie długo oczekiwany pokój. W czasie kiedy zaczynają się walki między Thorusem a Gornem, Lee nie interweniuje, mając na głowie własne problemy, musi uspokoić mieszkańców stolicy, którzy obawiają się nagłej epidemii szaleństwa spowodowanymi przeklętymi artefaktami. Mimo iż Lee zachowuje neutralność w konflikcie, przygotowuje się na ewentualny konflikt i każe gromadzić zapasy. Po wykryciu planów Thorusa dotyczących przejęcia władzy w Myrtanie przez jego i Kana, Bezimienny zwraca się z prośbą wsparcia Gothy przez paladynów Lee. Jednak to nie zależy od Lee, musi uzyskać zgodę Haza. Następnie po uzyskaniu zgody razem wyruszają wraz z innymi paladynami do Gothy, aby wspomóc Gorna, sam zaś wysyła przyjaciela do naczelnego maga ognia Imannuela aby zyskać jego pomoc. Po zjednoczeniu Myrtany oddaje tron Vengardu nowemu królowi – Rhobarowi III. 'ArcaniA:' Lee znowu jest generałem Myrtany, tyle że za rządów nowego króla. Po przybyciu na wyspę Argaan, na rozkaz króla zaczął oblężenie królewskiego miasta Setariff. Jest jednym z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi króla na dworze. Pomagał Rhobarowi III opanowywać kontynent. Jako jeden z pierwszych dowiedział się o opętaniu króla, lecz nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Pasterz z Feshyr nie ma możliwości spotkania generała Lee, gdyż miasto Setarrif jest zamknięte z powodu oblężenia. 'ArcaniA: Upadek Setariff:' Ukrywa się razem z lordem Hagenem w wieży i obserwuje powolny upadek miasta. Daje Bezimiennemu wskazówki na temat pokonania demona oraz jego pochodzenia. Wręcza mu również jeden z kluczy. (Źródło: Gothicpedia) Głosu Lee użyczyło dwóch aktorów; Jacek Kopczyński, który wcielił się w niego od pierwszej do trzeciej części sagi (wraz z dodatkiem Zmierzch Bogów) oraz Tomasz Borkowski, którego głosem mówił tylko w Upadku Setariff. Poza tym Lee zaliczył też kilka występów w modyfikacjach do Gothica, a niektóre z nich zostały fanowsko zdubbingowane. Polski dubbing Kategoria:Postacie fikcyjne